The Bees and the Trees
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Garra, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke go camping. With fangirls,nature,family,friends,crushes and teachers can they survive? Neji/Garra Sasuke/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Third story First Naruto Fic! This is a NejixGarra and SasukexNaruto story. I don't want anyone complaining about the pairings though. I'll let you vote for some pairings though. The options will be posted in the second or third chapter. On with the show...fic…whatever!

Chapter 1

Garra was not happy. Now you may ask why Garra was not happy. No? Well you're going to find out anyway. Suck it up. There are worse things in life. Garra was not happy because he was awake. Now yes waking up is a normal thing to do when you aren't dead, but if you'd stop interrupting you'd find out why Garra wasn't happy about being awake. It was five in the morning, the sun was shining directly into his face, it was a Monday, a school day with a horrid camping trip he _really_ didn't want to go on, and the birds, squirrels, and other furry animals were happy when he was not. _Now _do you see why Garra wasn't happy? You don't? Well then your just stupid aren't you? Garra was really tempted to roll back under the blankets and stay there. That however would mean that Temari would be in his room being…_caring_… which would mean that he would either have to go to school or face Temari's cooking. School it was then. What? Do _you_ want to eat her cooking? Didn't think so. Garra got up and sat at the kitchen table. Temari and Kankuro came down the stairs.

"Did you eat yet Garra?"

Garra just grunted

"All right. I guess I'll make breakfast. Is eggs okay?"

Both males stared at her in horror.

"For those looks I'm making eggs and you're both going to eat them!"

So much for getting out of eating her cooking. _Someone_ hated him today. She made the eggs and threw in some bacon out of spite and they all ate their food. Well in the boys cases poked the food with their forks and nibbled on whatever was brown instead of the black that was covering the plates. When they were done they left the dishes in the sink and left the house. Temari and Kankuro always got a ride with their friends that had a habit of popping up from nowhere, but Garra preferred to walk with Naruto. He and the blonde had been best friends for years. A lot of people thought that they were dating. Garra scoffed. That would never work out. Naruto was horribly in love with Sasuke, and Garra with Neji. Which was why Garra had a horrible habit of avoiding Neji whenever the male was close. If Neji ever found out he had a crush on him he might hate him. No matter how much Naruto insisted Neji liked him back. What did he know anyway? He and Sasuke were already together. When Garra met up with Naruto and they started walking. Naruto was grinning like an idiot while staring at him. And it was pissing Garra off.

"What're you so happy about?"

"The school field trip is today"

"And?"

"And guess who you're paired with"

"Oh HELL no"

"Oh yes and your family is coming too"

Someone really hated him today.

This was the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it! I want to thank dark-night-sky for approving this story. So because of that this story is dedicated to her!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter time! I told you that I would let you vote on some pairings, so here are some choices. You can choose either ItachixKabuto with SaixHinata or ItachixHinata with (good) OrochimaruxKabuto. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: is there any yaoi in the show? No? Then I obviously don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno and Tenten Leiko were getting on Garra's nerves. They were trying to make sure that the trip would be horrible for him and Naruto. Everyone was on the bus to the campsite, and Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke, while Tenten flirted with Neji. Garra sighed. They just _had_ to be assigned to buses according to age didn't they? Garra suddenly decided that he had enough of Tenten flirting with _his _Neji, so he decided to end it. Garra yanked Sasuke from his seat and shoved him next to Naruto. Next he plopped into the seat next to Neji and glared at the girls until they turned around. Finally he realized how _stupid_ it was to sit down right next to the person he was trying to avoid.

"Garra are you ok? Your face is red."

Neji liked Garra and knew that Garra liked him back. It wasn't very nice to tease the boy, but it didn't hurt anyone, besides it was fun.

"I-I'm fine… I just had a martini with a camel and then the frog was jealous of the soup, so it hopped away, so yeah…" Garra blushed harder. He had the horrible habit of rambling about nothing when he was nervous. He figured that he'd stop talkingto Neji for now, before he started rambling about that time with thosesea lions and thepeanut butter.When they finally got to the campsite Garra was the first off the bus.

"GARRA, UN!" A flash of blond suddenly tackled him.

"Nice going Dei. I think you gave him a concussion."

"DANNA, UN! And I did not!" Deidara got off Garra and went to glomp the older redhead. Garra got up and glared at them, and then at Naruto, who was currently trying to pry Sasuke off his neck.

"Why am I getting a glare? I didn't even _do_ anything this time!" Naruto asked.

"Why are they here?"

"I think that you're a little too old for me to tell you this, but since you asked... When a man and a woman lov-"

"NARUTO! I _meant_ why are they _here in the campground_!"

"Oh,I _told_ you that your family was coming. It's not _my _fault you didn't understand."

"Do you even know what understand _means_, dobe?"

"I know what it means teme! And I'm not a dobe!"

"Are you sure about that? I mean no one else would have misunderstood Garra's question..."

While Sasuke and Naruto argued Garra turned his glare back to Sasori and Deidara. Who were currently going through his stuff, oh, that's normal. Wait…what the HELL?!

"Get out of my stuff!"

"Really Garra…you're too boring, yeah. I know what'll spice up your life a bit, un! We'll put condoms and a thong in your backpack, YEAH!"

"The hell you will Deidara! _WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"_

"Aww, you're not glad to see us, un?"

"_NO I'm not! How hard is it to understand that?!"_

"I'm hurt, un." Deidara sniffed "All of us came out justto go camping with you, yeah."

"I don't care if your hur- All of us?! Like everyone in your strange little group?!"

"Of course cousin." Sasori stated, obviously amused with Garra's discomfort. "You honestly didn't think that we came alone did you? And _you_of all peoplereally have no right to call others strange."

"Yes, I _was_ severely hoping that you did come alone, actually,and I can call anyone I want to strange. Expecially when they deserve the title. Seriously, whenthe most normal one in your group is _Itachi_ then you've got problems."

"MY LEG!" A sudden cry came from Sakura. Apparently she was showing her friends her new high heels. The shoes had gotten stuck in some mud while she was walking in them, and she fell.

'_Maybe she broke her leg!'_ Garra reallyhoped so. That would mean that she would have to go home. Sakura started crying at that point. Garra did what any personwould do if they saw someone who wasn't a friend hurt themselves, and there wasn't any teachers around… he laughed at her and recorded it on his camcorder.

"You're a heartless jerk." Tenten said to Garra after she saw him laughing. "Can't you see that she's hurt? Where's the compassion? The sympathy?"

"Bitch, please. I don't care if she got hurt. It's her own fault. The dumbassshouldn't have brought heels with her. We're _camping_. The trees here aren't for the fall fashion show."

Tenten fumed at being shown up by Garra in front of Nejiand stormed off to get Iruka and Tsunade so they could check on Sakura. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke and Naruto justoutright laughing at what he said to Tenten. Neji was smiling at him as he came over.

"Garra! You totally have to get me a copy of that tape of Sakura crying!" Naruto told him as he finally got there.

"Nice." Neji said as he walked away.

'_Maybe this trip won't be so bad'_ Garra thought as he stared at Neji's back.

Then he heard his name being called by Temari, Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara, and the rest of their friends.

'_On second thought, never mind. I need ice cream. NOW.'_ Then Deidara held up a banner with his name and a picture of when he was six, half naked,and eating ice cream.

'_You know what… screw the ice cream. I need therapy, a hammer, and a wall.'_

* * *

**Poor Garra… chuckles evilly. Thanks to gaaranojutsu02, and the girl in the mirrior for adding me to their story alert, and to dark-night-sky for adding me to her favorites, and reviewing. Thank you for the advice grins. How was this? I hope it was better than the last chapter. I kinda don't know what you meant about the paragraphs though, but I have an idea of what you meant, and I'll try to work on it! I'm glad it made you laugh!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heheheh… *Dodges sharp objects* I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL MEH! I've been working on my other story, and I've been wondering if I should even continue this story. Not that many people like it, and if no one votes on the pairings I put in ch.2 there's a chance that there won't be much of a story. So I need to know if you want me to continue this story, ok? Now on a cheerier note... CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As far as Garra was concerned there were only 5 things he needed to know about camping. 1.) Never share a tent with any person that snores and screams, that's right, _screams_… like a _banshee_. 2.) Mosquitoes are horrible mini-sized vampires that hate all humans. 3.) Never go to the bathroom while it's raining. Seriously you will end up drenched, squatting on poison ivy, and still needing to pee. 4.) Don't let your idiot friend try to steal honey from a bee's hive for his ramen. Even if you're 7 feet away. The bees will still go after you instead of them. And finally 5.) If you can, NEVER GO CAMPING! YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Laying in the medical tent with poison ivy on his butt, mosquito bites on his legs, bags under his eyes, a full bladder, his skin and clothes drenched, and bee stings from his shoulders down, Garra was contemplating his list. Especially the last one. He liked the last one the most. It was the reason why his thoughts switched over to escaping on a private jet, with Neji, beds (mmm, Neji in bed), and pie, yes, piiiie. So he had a sweet tooth, like you honestly turn down any sweet you see. The tent opened, and who better to see him in such a state than... Naruto. You thought he was going to say Neji didn't you.

"GARRA!" The blond tackled his best friend.

"Get off me you idiot! It's your fault I'm in here anyways."

"I don't think it's _that_ bad. Iruka-sensei even gave me detention for a week when we get back, _and_ he grounded me!"

"Naruto, when you release a hive of bees on people, and then wake the entire campsite screaming about a movie that he banned you from seeing, you're gonna get grounded."

"I still think that he overreacted."

"Really Naruto, you really think that …"

"Eheheh…Kakashi-Sensei… I didn't hear you come in… if you could just forget that little bit about my grounding…"

"Now Naruto, what kind of person would I be if I didn't let my boyfriend know what his son thought of him."

"A very kind hearted one?"

"I'll look the other way-"

"Thank you!"

"But I'll expect you to do the same when the time comes."

"Of course!"

Kakashi left the tent, and Naruto turned back to Garra who was smirking.

"What?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Get out of what?"

"Keeping your little outburst secret."

"WHAT?! You're honestly going to exploit your _bestest best _friend over something so trivial."

"Hell yeah."

"You are a truly evil person…"

"Why thank you, now, what do I get out of this."

"An ice cream cone?"

"Try 4 ice cream cakes."

"GARRA!"

"I don't think Sasuke will like you screaming someone else's name."

"GARRA!"

"Do you do this when you two have sex?"

"ARRGH!!"

Naruto was blushing a serious red when the tent opened again. This time Sasuke and Neji walked into the tent, and Garra turned red too.

"Dobe, let's go"

"What? What's wrong Sasuke? Are you ok? Are you dying? Is Barney after you?!"

"I want sex, and you're providing."

"That's why you came to get me?"

"Yes, now let's go."

They left the tent, leaving Garra alone with Neji. Garra stared as Neji came over and sat on the cot with him.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"What? Why?"

"You were talking to that whore Tenten, therefore you two shared the same talking air. You'll have to wait at least 2 hours before you're sanitary enough to talk to me."

"But you were arguing with her yesterday."

"Yes, but that's different. I have awesomeness powers that heal me"

"Well, I'm only in here to help you."

"How?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes and lay on your stomach."

Garra did as Neji asked and laid on his stomach. The next thing he knew was that his pants were pulled down, and something cold was on his ass.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I told you I was here to help... nice ass by the way."

Garra blushed furiously. Not only was Neji rubbing lotion on his butt, he actually COMPLEMENTED it. Nothing could ruin this.

"AWW GARRA! YOU"RE FINALLY GOING TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY, UN!"

"Good going little cousin, but do you have protection and lube? Your ass will hurt if you don't"

"Danna's right, un. We didn't use lube once, and I couldn't sit for a week. You should also remember NO GLOVE NO LOVE!!!"

"DEIDARA! SASORI! GET OUT!"

The next thing he saw was a flash, and Sasori and Deidara running from the tent.

"TACHI, UN! LOOK AT THE PHOTO WE JUST TOOK!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Of _course _his cousin, and said cousin's idiot boyfriend managed to ruin the best moment of his life. At least it was over...

"SENSEI! Neji-san and Garra-san aren't being good boys like Tobi!"

_Nope_. Neji's cousin Itachi just _had _to bring Tobi didn't they. Temari's voice somehow still managed to float over all the noise

"GARRA! MY POOR BABY BROTHER! THAT HYUUGA BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING TO YOU!"

It might be time to go over that list again. In fact...

"HYUUGA! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER MY BROTHER'S PURITY!"

He just might add some more things to that list.

"GET BACK HERE HYUUGA! STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Tem, maybe you should stop strangling him... he's turning blue."

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME NARA?!"

"No,no you're doing great..."

He really should invest in that jet.

* * *

**Allrighy then! How was THAT for a chapter? Time for the thankies! Under the subject of Favorite stories: 06kitten06, hidden-side, and yurika-chan. For story alert: 06kitten06, hidden-side, and XxMileena-chanxX. Now for REVIEWS:**

**garranojutsu02: I aim to please! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**dark-night-sky: NEW CHAPTER! WOOT! Everything I do is random! I hope you laughed at this chapter too.**

**and**

**06kitten06: I love that you used ttyl! Keep reading? Please?**

**Thank you everyone! And if you didn't read the top READ IT! IT'S SERIOUS!**

**Hasta La vista! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided… TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!!! *Crowd cheers in background*. Here are the polls for the voting.**

**Itachi and Hinata and Orochimaru and Kabuto: 1**

**Itachi and Kabuto and Sai and Hinata: 0**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS! NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING. Not even myself according to my parents...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Gaara was relaxing under a tree. Normally this wouldn't be happening, but Sasuke had managed to lure Naruto away from his red-headed friend. The blond only left on account of some meeting/mission Sasuke mentioned. Gaara was about to take a nap when Iruka's voice came out from over a megaphone.

"All students are to report to the campfire for the beginning of the activities."

Once Gaara got to the campfire he sat down next to Naruto and looked around. A few people were chatting, guessing about what was happening. Sakura was to the right of Sasuke attempting to get him to stop looking at Naruto. Gaara stared for a little longer until he got bored, and decided to look around more. He saw Neji sitting across from him and smiled…and then glared when he saw Tenten sitting next to him, rubbing his arm. Iruka stood in front of the group and clapped his hands.

"Everyone! It's been decided that none of you can miss gym, since it's a required class. So, instead you're all going to take part in these competitions."

Everyone in the group groaned. No one wanted to be here in the first place. Now they had to do physical labor too?! Can he sue? A thousand dollars would be a nice start... Iruka started speaking again.

"I know that no one wants to do this, so we're offering prizes for the winners."

The crowd of students cheered at the mention of prizes. Who wouldn't? Getting multiple free items just for winning some stupid challenges. Anyone would cooperate, and the items wouldn't be stupid either if Iruka was involved. Something about being fair. Gaara wasn't into it though. He didn't want to do any of this. He'd _much_ rather be in his bed at home having a wet dre-, fantasi-, _contemplating his future_. Yes, that was it.

"You are to work in groups of two, and you can choose your partners, bu-"

He was cut off by four loud outbursts of squealing. Sakura and Karin launched themselves at Sasuke, while Tenten and some girl named Nana went for Neji. Once the girls saw each other they started growling. Iruka started talking again.

"BUT, the contests will be boys against girls! THERE WILL BE NO SWITCHING ONCE YOU PICK A PARTNER! You will have these partners the entire competition, so I suggest that you pick someone you can stand!"

Some students were going to protest, but stopped seeing the teacher's glare. He started talking again.

"No teachers or faculty members are allowed to participate!"

"THIS MEANS YOU GAI!" Kakashi interrupted.

Iruka came up from behind him, and hit him on the back of the head.

"_Thank you Kakashi_…" Iruka forced out. "The games will begin in 5 minutes! That should be enough time for you to find your partner, and come to the clearing!"

With that he walked away leaving the students to scramble for their partners. Sasuke and Naruto immediately paired up. Sakura went with Tenten, Karin with Nana, Hinata and Ino, and Kiba and Shino. Everyone else there either didn't go to Gaara's school, or he just didn't like them. He was about to sneak to his tent, when he was suddenly hoisted over Sasori's shoulder.

"What the HELL?!"

"Must I help you every time? You should really learn, though, do these things yourself you know."

"Long live the Bees and the Trees Club, un!" (1)

"What's tha-"

"Nothing, nothing. You know how Deidara gets."

"HOW _WHOM _GETS, UN?!"

"Nothing, nothing, Dei-Chan."

"Humph."

They reached the other side of the campfire where Sasori unceremoniously dumped Garra on top of Neji. They both ended up on the ground.

"You are both officially partners." Sasori declared with a smirk. "Have fun." With that he and Deidara walked away.

"Sooo, I guess we're partners then?"

Gaara just blushed and nodded. Seeing the blush Neji leaned into Gaara's ear.

"Good. At least I'm partnered with someone cute."

Gaara felt something soft blush against his ear and blushed harder. Neji stood up and smirked. He held out a hand to Gaara.

"We should probably go sign up."

Gaara accepted the hand with a small smile. This competition might be pretty good for him after all...

* * *

**1.) That's the club where they try to get Neji and Gaara together.**

**Whoo! NEW CHAPTER! CELEBRATION TIME! COME ON! LET'S CELEBRATE! For some reason I felt like being nice to Gaara today... OKAY! THANKIES TIME!**

**Author alert: 06kitten06. Favorite author: 06kitten06. Favorite story: dragonlilly1993 and Peace-Love-Yaoi. Story Alert: 06kitten06, dragonlilly1993, hidden-side, KaL KeY, LadyEmber, Peace-Love-Yaoi, Ravenous Lust, and XxMileena-chanxX.**

**NOW FOR REVIEWS!**

**dragonlilly1993: THANK YOU!! I shall make more...**

**06kitten06: I will definitely continue! Your PM was really uplifting! THANKIES! And I know what you mean about your family. Mine is the EXACT SAME WAY. I think that I'd be mortified if I let ANYONE I liked or considered a friend near my family too...**

**Peace-Love-Yaoi: You have a point... I usually hate it when one of my favorite stories are discontinued. SO I WILL SURVIVE!**

**LadyEmber: I'M SO SORRY! I didn't even realize I was spelling it wrong. I saw it as Garra in another story instead of Gaara, and I assumed that it was right. SORRY!**

**dark-night-sky: YAY! YOU LAUGHED! And I read your update! THEY NEARLY SCREWED! AND THEN THAT TRAMP INTERRUPTED! WHYYYY?! So in return for your update here's mines!**

**gaaranojutsu02: I will continue this! Did the chapter crack you like an egg?! Sorry, random joke with some friends...**

**YOUR REVIEWS HAVE INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE EITHER! THE CHOICES ARE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE! VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo Again! Ahh! I've been trying to get to this story! Sorry it took so long! I got sick really bad, and then I had to update 2 other stories! But now I'm healed, and back with avengence! So here's the next chapter! ALSO I'm not sure if anyone understands how to vote, so I'll explain it. TELL ME WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT OUT OF THE CHOICES WHEN YOU REVIEW! I REALLY REALLY NEED YOU TO VOTE! POLLS TIME!**

**Itachi/Hinata and Orochimaru/Kabuto: 2**

****

**Itachi/Kabuto and Sai/Hinata: 0**

I've also decided to include a third choice!

Itachi/Kyuubi, Orochimaru/Kabuto, and Sai/ Hinata: 0

I don't care if you mix them up. Those are just the people involved in the voting. Vote for them to be paired up however you want! Now for the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. And if you think I do then your just stupid. Troublesome people...

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone was standing in the clearing. The teachers had organized them into a line, taking down the names of the partners, and handing numbers. Neji and Gaara were near the front of the line, right behind Sasuke and Naruto. The latter was arguing. _Again. _Though this fight was much worse than any of their other ones.

"TEME! I _TOLD _you that I wouldn't and COULDN'T to go to the mall with Sakura! Why the HELL did you tell her that I would?!"

"Simple. So I wouldn't have to."

"Arrgh! You are such a jerk!"

"So I've heard."

"You know what... No sex for a month."

"What?! Why?!"

"It's YOUR fault that I'm grounded! It's YOUR fault that I have to keep a promise THAT YOU MADE with Sakura! And it's YOUR FAULT that I have to try and convince Iruka-sensei to let me out of the house, just because YOU CAN'T SPEND HALF AN HOUR WITH THE GIRL!"

"I really don't think that it calls for no sex though."

Naruto just looked at his boyfriend with hurt.

"Sometimes I really don't know why I date you."

He snatched the numbers from the teacher and shoved Sasuke's into his stomach before storming off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gaara asked. Sasuke just glared at him and stormed off after Naruto. Neji watched the scene, and turned to his partner.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I wasn't trying to be nice. Sasuke has needed a kick in the ass ever since I met him, and it's seemed to have gotten worse since Naruto agreed to go out with him."

Neji took his number from the teacher and thought about what Gaara said. Sasuke _did _have a habit of taking advantage of his boyfriend, but he didn't want the two to break up or anything. He broke out of his musings when he noticed Gaara walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To spy on Naruto and Sasuke."

"It's rude to spy on people." He frowned when Gaara just snorted and continued walking.

"This will just have to make up for one of the many times they've spied on me."

"What were you doing?" He smirked as Gaara turned red right away.

"N-Nothing important. Oh look, a distraction!"

When they reached the bickering couple Naruto was in a tree, and Sasuke was trying to coax him to come down.

"GET OUT OF THE TREE DOBE!!"

"NO!"

Hey, I said _trying_. Gaara walked up to the opposite side of Sasuke was and stared up at his friend. Naruto immediately jumped down next to his friend. Sasuke glared at the two.

"And you wouldn't come down when I asked you?" Naruto just glared back. Gaara pushed Naruto into Sasuke and glared at the two of them.

"You two need therapy, but since you would never go yourselves, I'm going to solve this. Sasuke: you're a jackass and you need to stop treating Naruto like shit. Naruto: you need to stop giving into him so much and learn how to say no."

"I really don't need to listen to _you_, seeing as how no one in their right mind would date you."

There was a flash of movement, and the next thing they saw was Sasuke holding his cheek, and Neji looking pissed.

"There was NO need for that Sasuke and you know it. Now apologise to Gaara and to Naruto. You're being rude for no reason, and you know it." Sasuke glared at him, and then turned his glare to Gaara.

"Sorry." He gritted out. They could tell he didn't mean it, but figuring that it was the best that they were going to get they settled for it. He turned to his boyfriend, and his eyes softened.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble, and I shouldn't have made that trip with Sakura for you. I'll cancel it." Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. That reminds me! I wanted to show you something!" Naruto dragged his boyfriend off. That left the two friends to stare at them, wondering if their blond friend was bi-polar.

"Do they know that the first competition starts in four and a half minutes?" Gaara asked.

Neji just grabbed Gaara's hand, and led his now-blushing friend back to the clearing.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"The meeting of the Bees and the Trees Club will now come to order, un! First we would like to congratulate Naruto and Sasuke on a job well done, yeah."

The other members clapped. Sasuke winced a little as Naruto put an ice pack on his bruised cheek.

"I think that he broke my jaw."

"Well we didn't really count on Neji getting mad enough to punch you, un."

"A-HEM!" Coughed Sasori and Itachi from the sidelines. Deidara sighed.

"Well, Danna and Ita-Kun did, but they're naturally violent, so we didn't believe them, un." Seeing Sasuke's glare he chuckled nervously.

"Isn't it a good thing that they brought ice packs, un?"

Sasuke just glared harder. Sensing his boyfriend's anger Naruto leaned over, and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, and started speaking.

"Now we just have to convince Gaara that Neji punched Sasuke for him! I really don't want to have to pretend to have a fight that big again though."

"Ok, then. Any suggestions for our next plan, un?"

"Well, there's that competition-" Itachi started.

"Ack! The competition!" Naruto and Sasuke ran to the clearing

"What were you going to say, un?"

"Well the first competition's a three legged race, so I thought that we should..."

* * *

**Hmm, second longest chapter. That's pretty good. Anyway READ THE OPENING PARAGRAPH! Now for thankies! Favorite Author:** **Wolf Frost! Favorite Story: Moonlight Vampiress, punky45, and Wolf Frost. Story Alert: Iamhappytojustbealive and Moonlight Vampiress. Now for REVIEWERS!**

**Peace-Love-Yaoi: Yeah, I know that this chapter and the last one are short, but the last chapter was to establish more of a relationship, and this chapter was to explain things a little more. VOTE!**

**dark-night-sky: How can you not love Sasori? And YOU have a story to update missy (I'm going to assume you're a girl...). I'm checking everyday for that little e-mail that'll tell me that you've updated your fantastic story. VOTE!**

**Iamhappytojustbealive: You must love the cuteness! LOVE IT! Sorry... I'm sleepy. Anywho Here's an update! VOTE!**

**KaL KeY: Yay! Would you like to join the club? I have updated, now you must VOTE!**

**06kitten06: Hehehe... Don'tcha just LOVE family? I don't think I'll be going for a relationship as long as my family's involved. Thanks for the encouragement! Read, Review, and VOTE!**

**gaaranojutsu02: *Squeels* I've never been hailed before! But you must not hail me for I am just a anime lover XD! Now for a question! Are you scrambled, fried, or hard-boiled? VOTE!**

**dragonlilly1993: Thank you! I'm glad that you loved it! Now VOTE!**

**Moonlight Vampiress: *stares at you with tears and sparkles in eyes* I really must thank you for voting! *showers you with cookies* I'm so proud! Here is an update! I won't tell you to vote since you already did!**

**NOW FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTE TACKED ONTO THEIR REPLY GO UP TO THE BOLD WORDS AT THE TOP AND READ WHAT IT SAYS ABOUT VOTING! THEN VOTE FOR A PAIRING!**

**SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile! I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but my updates are on a rotation schedule. The ones with the least recent updates, get updated first. New stories don't follow the update schedule until about 2 chapters into the story. So this story won't be updated until I update 4-5 of my other stories. I MIGHT MAKE AN S.A STORY!!! It'll be Ryuu/Tadashi and Kei/Hikari! With Akira bashing... maybe...**

**POLLS TIME!**

**Itachi/Hinata and Orochimaru/Kabuto: 4**

**Itachi/Kabuto and Sai/Hinata: 0**

**Itachi/Kyuubi, Orochimaru/Kabuto, and Sai/Hinata: 4**

**Choice 2 or 3 except instead of Sai/Hinata, Sai/Sakura: 1**

**(Sorry ****machiko, but I've already paired Shino and Kiba together. I'll gladly do your Sai/Sakura though! Well, if it wins... A lot of people like Sai/Hinata!) Hehe! Looks like there's a tie! Voting will probably close next chapter! YOU CAN VOTE ONLY TWICE!**

**Disclaimer: If your unsure about who owns it USE GOOGLE!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The rules of the competition were simple. The left leg and right leg were handcuffed together. They were to make it around the track, and to the finish line. Much to everyone's surprise Neji and Gaara placed first. Sasuke and Naruto placed second, but they were late to the competition. No one else even made it past the starting line. The girls were busy drooling over Neji and Sasuke, and the guys were busy glaring at them. Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai stepped in front of the students, unlocked the handcuffs, placed them in a box, and started speaking to the crowd.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WHY DON'T WE CONTINUE THIS EXERCISE BY HAVING THE LOSERS EAT 25 LIVE PIRANAS AND BLOWFISH!!!" Iruka stepped forward after Gai's... _announcement._

"Um, that's a very... _creative _idea Gai-San, but it might interfere with the rest of the schedule..."

"Not to mention that it's illegal." Kakashi interrupted Iruka.

"_Thank you Kakashi_," Iruka growled out. He looked back to the crowd. "The next competition is tomorrow. You may all have the rest of the day off. Just don't wander anywhere that's not on the map."

The group broke up, leaving the four boys in the clearing. Suddenly a blur of red and blond appeared in front of them.

"Sasori, Deidara, why are you dressed like that?" Gaara asked. The blond was in a kimono, while his partner was in a suit.

"We aren't Sasori and Deidara, un. We are the puppet and the bomber, un."

"You couldn't come up with better names?"

"There wasn't enough time."

"DANNA! You could at least stick to the script, un!"

"Deidara. You wrote the 'script' on a leaf in under a minute." Deidara sniffed at the statement.

"You don't like my script, un?" Sasori looked at him with a panicked expression.

"NO, NO! I love your script, Dei." The blond pounced on his boyfriend, and hugged him tightly.

"Is there a reason that you're here?" Gaara asked, glaring at the two. They looked at him and blinked.

"Oh yeah, un." They moved forward, and the next thing Gaara and Neji saw was darkness. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two carrying their best friends away.

"Hey Sasu-teme..."

"What dobe?"

"Should we be worried?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the tent, and back again.

"Nope."

With that he picked up Naruto, and dragged the protesting blond to the empty tent.

With Neji and Gaara:

When Neji came to he immediately realized that he was on his back in the medical tent. He went to move his right arm, but it was cuffed to something. Sitting up he looked to his right and saw Gaara... in a playboy bunny outfit?! Neji grabbed some tissues that 'happened' to be next to him, and used them to stop his bloody nose. Then he started shaking the sleeping boy next to him.

"Gaara, Gaara! Wake up!" The boy stirred, and looked at Neji. Then he sat up and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shino and Kiba were cuffed to each other as well, and Kiba had on the same outfit as Gaara, except his had dog ears and a dog tail instead of a rabbit's. The two across from Neji and Gaara woke up from the shouting.

"Huh? What're you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"You DO realize that we could ask you the same question." Neji replied. Kiba turned to glare at Gaara.

"Your demented cousin and his psycho boyfriend kidnapped us, and when we came to, we were like this!" Gaara glared right back.

"They did the same thing to us." He snapped at Kiba. "Where are my clothes?"

"They are with us." A voice from outside answered.

"Itachi? You took Gaara's clothes?" Neji asked him.

"Technically, Sasori did. I just happen to be holding them at the moment."

"Can you let us out of here?"

"If I did, it would ruin the point of putting you in there in the first place." They heard Itachi walk away from the tent. Kiba looked at Shino.

"Shiiinooo! I'm booored!" Shino smirked at the idea of all of the suggestions he could give Kiba to 'entertain' himself.

"Then find something to do." He replied _'Or let me do you...' _he thought to himself. Kiba looked at the other three. Then he perked up, and gave everyone an evil grin.

"Since no one has anything to do... LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

**Unfortunately, it ends here. It's four in the morning, and I need to go to bed! READ THE OPENING BOLD PARAGRAPH!!! Time for THANKIES! Author Alert:** **YaoiHellian! Favorite Story: YaoiHellian! Story Alert: badcock, ImmaLickYou, machiko, SkoRn3d, YaoiHellian, and YourDarkGuardian! VOTERS: Moonlight Vampiress, 06kitten06, Peace-Love-Yaoi, dark-night-sky, machiko, gaaranojutsu02, and Iamhappytojustbealive!!! **

**REVIEWS:**

**YaoiHellian: YAY FOR RANDOMNESS! I LOVE GIR! VOTE!**

**TheSnowSpider (): I've read 'My Crimson Angel'. Maybe that's why... Hehe... there'll be a lot more random people in the club soon! And Sasuke isn't reacting to Itachi because they still have their parents, and grew up pretty normally, and very close. Also I asked for voting, because I want you to be able to choose at least something in this story. VOTE!**

**ImmaLickYou: Hehe! I loved having Gaara say that! I understand what you mean about the blushing, but I'm trying to push the 'GAARA IS UKE' vibe. VOTE!**

**Moonlight Vampiress: I was gonna have Neji slap Sasuke, but I don't think that that'll do much damage. How does anyone NOT like to vote?! *gives cookie***

06kitten06: THANK YOU! *gives cookie* You voted and left a long review!

**dragonlilly1993: There shall be more chapters! I'm glad you liked it! VOTE!**

**Peace-Love-Yaoi: THANK YOU FOR VOTING! *gives cookie* Neji is sexy when he's mad! Especially if it's for Gaara!**

**dark-night-sky: I'm mad at you... YOU WON"T UPDATE! BUT THANKS FOR VOTING! *gives cookie though angry* I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Now I shall be waiting for YOUR update!**

**machiko: I said it at the beginning chapter, but I had already put Shino and Kiba together, but I'll see if I can pair Sai and Sakura together, but others will have to vote for it too... *gives cookie***

**gaaranojutsu02: I made eggs after I read your review! WITH CHEESE! THANK YOU FOR VOTING! *gives cookie***

**SkoRn3d: Ch.1: Thanks! I try to remember my favorite stories, and how they were written, and remember what I liked about the writing, and what I hated about the writing, and then try to apply it to my stories! Ch.2: I'm glad you love it! Ch.3: Hehe! Temari should be making another appearance in the next chapter! Ch.4: Uber-Uke! I've learned a new word! I like it! Thank you! Ch.5: *giggles* You can stop your tantrum! Here's the next chapter! VOTE!**

**KaL KeY: I hope you didn't expect this! I wanted it to be shocking! Here ez zee update! VOTE!**

**Iamhappytojustbealive: *gives cookie* THANK YOU FOR VOTING! I agree with you! And who doesn't love Gaa-Chan? Here's the update!**

**BYE-BYE!**

**Insane Teddy Bear  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm having a CONTEST!**

**How to play:**

**1.) In your review state how old you think that I am.**

**2.) Then from the list of stories and pairings in my profile pick a show and a pairing. BOTH SHOW AND PAIRING(S) MUST BE FROM THE LIST**

**3.) State the genre that you want (cannot be western, parody, poetry, horror, or anything to do with the living dead (i.e ghosts or zombies)) Song fics are acceptable as long as it's not rap. Eminem is fine, since I can understand his songs.**

**4.) State whether you want it to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic. IT WILL BE IN ENGLISH!**

**POLLS TIME!**

**Itachi/Hinata and Orochimaru/Kabuto: 4**

**Itachi/Kabuto and Sai/Hinata: 0**

**Itachi/Kyuubi, Orochimaru/Kabuto, and Sai/Hinata: 6**

**Choice 2 or 3 except instead of Sai/Hinata, Sai/Sakura: 1**

**THE POLLS ARE CLOSED! Itachi/Kyuubi, Orochimaru/Kabuto, and Sai/Hinata win by 2 votes! They'll be appearing in the next chapter! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Screw you**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7

"There's only four rules to the game. You can dare anyone at anytime, you get to choose truth or dare, and they HAVE to do it. But you can't go twice in a row." Kiba continued. Neji and Shino nodded their heads, in agreement to the game. Gaara stared at Kiba. He wasn't sure who to kill at the moment. Kiba for suggesting truth or dare or the other two for agreeing to it. Since it was harder to glare at two people at once, he settled for glaring at Kiba. Kiba just grinned cockily, and flicked a note, and pen to Gaara.

_'Have you told Neji that you like him?'_

_'No. What about you and Shino?'_

_'Yeah. He knows I like him.'_

_'And?'_

_'And nothing. He just walked off after I told him. I don't think he likes me back.'_

_'Only one way to find out...' _Kiba looked up to see Gaara looking very scary at the moment. He knew that he shouldn't have suggested truth or dare. Gaara sat up slightly and smirked. Perhaps he had some use for this game after all.

"I'll go first. This dare is for Kiba. " Gaara looked pointedly at the brunette. Kiba gulped, and moved back a little. "I dare Kiba to give Shino a lap dance for 15 minutes." Kiba flushed, and tried to give an excuse.

"I-I-I c-couldn't possibly, I-I mean S-Shino wouldn't want t-to, a-and we d-don't even have any music, and-"

"You can't turn down the dare. You said so yourself. Unless... you're backing out of the game..." Neji and Gaara watched, amused, as Shino nodded a little _too_enthusiastically. Kiba blushed.

"But we have no music." Neji grinned. There was no way Kiba was getting out of this.

"I just happen to have my I-pod right here. And my headphones are specially made, to amplify music when I choose." Kiba paled, and glared at Neji. Gaara grinned now. This was better then sending threats to celebrities, and signing it from Tenten. Kiba blushed, and moved over too Shino. Sitting on the older teens lap, he started grinding his lower body onto Shino. Moving into a kneeling position, he swayed his hips slightly, before rubbing his body up and down on the other male. Slowing down slightly as he heard the final song coming to an end, he whimpered slightly when he felt Shino's growing erection rub against his. Hearing the sound Shino snapped. Pushing Kiba to the ground, he crawled over him and crushed their lips together, rubbing their lower halves together. Kiba moaned, Neji snickered, and Gaara cleared his throat. LOUDLY. Pulling apart from each other, Shino, grinning slightly, pulled a blushing Kiba into his lap. Neji was outright laughing, and Gaara was smirking.

"Does that answer your question Kiba?" Kiba glared at the redhead for a few minutes. Gaara's eyes narrowed as the glare turned into a look of mischevious realization. A grin slowly stretched across Kiba's face.

"Yes, it actually does. But now it's time to answer _yours_." Gaara paled when he realized what Kiba meant. Kiba nodded his head, eyes twinkling evily.

"Oh yes. My dare is for Gaara. YOU are to make-out with Neji for 15 minutes. It _must _include tongue." Gaara glared at Kiba, but before he could protest, Kiba cut him off.

"Oh no, no, no. You HAVE to do the dare. By giving me a dare you included yourself in the game. Which means you accepted the rules. You can't back out." Gaara glared a final time before turning to Neji. Seeing Neji's smirk he blushed slightly, before pressing their lips together. Neji moved closer to Gaara, and licked at Gaara's lips asking for entrance. Gaara's mouth parted enough to let in the wandering tongue. Neji took adavantage of this, and thrust his tongue deep into the hot cavern. Gaara moaned as Neji's tongue rubbed at the top of his mouth, while one hand lowered onto Gaara's lower back, pulling him into Neji's lap. Gaara whimpered slightly, and pressed himself into Neji, his free hand curling into Neji's shirt. The tent opened, and Tobi burst in.

"Sasori-San said that Tobi can let you out no- ACK!" Everyone turned to stare at Tobi, who dropped the keys in his hand, and ran out of the tent. Kiba freed himself and Shino, and then freed the now cursing Gaara and Neji. They all bolted out of the tent as they heard Tobi's next words.

"SENSEI! Tobi caught Neji-San and Gaara-Kun having SEX!" Gaara tackled Tobi and punched him in the stomach.

"NOBODY was doing ANYTHING! GOT IT?!" Neji went over to the two to try and stop Gaara from killing Tobi, but ended up running for his own life from a VERY pissed off older sister.

"HYUUGA! HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY PRECIOUS BROTHER!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!"

"SO YOU KNOCK UP MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO RUN?!"

"GAARA ISN'T PREGNANT!"

"YOU'RE DENYING THAT THE CHILD'S YOURS?!"

"WHAT CHILD?!" Temari caught up to Neji, and pounced on him, strangling the life out of him. Shikamaru rushed up from behind, and pried his girlfriend from off the now paling Neji.

"Tem, stop seriously. Your gonna kill him."

"Butt in, and your sleeping on the couch for a month." Shikamaru quickly let go, and walked over to the closest tree to take a nap. Temari turned back to the Hyuuga, who was backing away slowly from the enraged female. Temari marched over and glared at Neji.

"What are you planning to do with my brother?" Neji blinked, and thought out his answer.

"I plan on courting your brother, hopefully getting him to agree to go out with me." He answered slowly, carefully watching her facial expressions. If he made her angry Gaara might not agree to dating him. Temari tilted her head slightly, and narrowed her eyes at the male.

"I will allow this for now..." Neji breathed a sigh of relief. "BUT! If you hurt him in anyway I'll kill you got it?" Neji nodded, and they shook hands in agreement. Now all he had to do was seduce a cute redhead... This would be fun.

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY! READ THE TOP THERE'S A CONTEST!!! Time for THANKIES!**

**REVIEWS**

**gaaranojutsu02: *gives you another cookie for voting* YAY! I honesty like that pairing as well! AND I LIKE EGGS TOO!**

**ShadowLightning29: Believe me, anything involving Gaara, a hammer, a wall, and a therapist will be painfull! I know that they're short, but I'm typing these from one in the morning till six in the morning! I'm glad it holds your attention though!**

**M.S DARK ANGEL: THANK YOU! I love an uke-Gaara with Neji! It's too cute!**

**aki-chan: I actually agree with that, but I needed to put Hinata with someone. She's important later on. I can't really see Itachi and Sai together...**

**badcock: THANK YOU! I hope this chapter was funny as well!**

**Iamhappytojustbealive: Hehehe! When I wrote it I tried to imagine something kinkier, and more revealing than a maid's outfit! And somehow my mind came up with that!**

**ImmaLickYou: YAY FOR UKES!**

**KaL KeY: I hope you liked it! I thought very hard about the dares! I even researched lap dancing!**

**dragonlilly1993: Here's a new chapter! And it's up early!**

**06kitten06: YAY! *hugs back* That's the point of family though! To annoy you to the point of homicide! And I didn't mean it that way! I love long comments! I was commending you on not being lazy, like I am 99.5% of the time!**

**Moonlight Vampiress: AWW! *gives cookie* Can't say no to puppy dog eyes! And as for the outfits... lets just say that they know people... I hope you liked the truth or dare! Not much truth though...**

**YaoiHellian: I don't blame you! It took me awhile before I liked any of these pairings! Speaking of burritos, have you tried Mexican pizza? TRY IT!!!!**

**Ta-ta for now duckies!**

**Insane Teddy Bear **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm SOOO sorry for the wait! But I was in the hospital. For the full story yu should see one of my other updated stories... ANYWAY I am back with avengence! I want to take time to say THANK YOU to my lovely Beta Oceanmegami, and to say that from now on I'll probably just reply to your reviews, alerts, and favoriting through PM or email!** **Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Camping sucked. In fact, not only does camping suck, but also his friends sucked; Neji sucked; and most importantly, Tenten sucked. BIG TIME. Gaara contemplated this as he sat under a large oak tree. Everything was fine that morning. Sasuke and Naruto fought before making out, he had teased Naruto for a good half hour, and then he had caught Neji staring at his ass. All-in-all, it was a sucessful morning. But then afternoon had come. Along with his misfortune.

Earlier that day

It was hot, it was sticky, and the fact that Naruto was clinging to him was NOT HELPING! Pushing the boy to the ground whilst ignoring the glare from said person, Gaara smirked as two cars pulled into view. Both Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously paled, Neji looked confused, and Gaara's smirk just continued to grow. The doors to the cars opened, and the passengers stepped out; Orochimaru and Kabuto from one car, and Kyuubi and Sai from the other. Kyuubi proceeded to walk over them and immediately slapped Naruto at the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For leaving your room the way it was. Sensei and I did NOT raise a flying squrrel!" Everyone just turned to look at him, before Kabuto finally asked.

"I can understand a regular squrrel, but why a flying one?"

"Because I like flying ones better. Much cooler. They're like regular squrrels, but on crack!" Kabuto moved closer to his boyfriend before whispering:

"Does Itachi know that his boyfriend's on drugs?"

"I think that Itachi's the one who gave them to him." He nodded towards Sasuke. "The kid told me that his brother came into his room at 3 in the morning and told him that he was weak because he lacked hatred and strawberry cheesecake ice-cream."

Gaara looked at them after hearing that part. "I remember that night. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and I were sleeping in Sasuke's room when he came in, yelled at his brother and afterwards, collapsed right on top of me."

Gaara's eye twitched and Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. I think that he was drunk at the time. After all, no one would want to go down on Subaku in their right state of mind."

"Oh really?" an amused voice said from behind them. Moving closer, Itachi draped an arm over Gaara's shoulders.

"Are you managing my love life now, little brother? I'll have you know that Subaku has a very nice ass, and you already know that I have a thing for red-heads."

Sasuke and Naruto turned green. Gaara, Neji and Kyuubi became livid. And Deidara, Sai, Hidan, and Orochimaru looked on in amusement; while Kabuto, Kazuku, and Sasori just stayed and watched out of boredom.

Kyuubi was the first to snap. "EXCUSE ME?!?!?!"

Itachi's face paled, and a distinct mutter of 'crap' was heard from him. He removed himself from Gaara and walked towards Kyuubi in an attempt to soothe his boyfriend.

"Kyuu... It was just a joke..."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at Itachi. "You seem to have built an awfully interesting opinion of his ass for a joke..."

"Ehehe... I just heard that comment from someone else!"

"Really then? Who?" Itachi shuffled forwards and whispered something in his ear. Kyuubi immediately looked from Gaara to Neji, and then back again before squealing 'That's so cute!' Gaara's eye just twitched again.

Noticing that Neji had slipped away during Kyuubi's squealing, Gaara set out to find him. Hearing voices from the center of the forest, he decided to go to the direction they were coming from.

"I see that you got my note Neji. I'm SO glad that you came."

Peeking out from behind a tree Gaara watched them.

"I agreed with you, Tenten. I don't back out of my promises after all..."

"Can we start then?"

"Sure." Wrapping an arm around her waist Neji pulled Tenten towards him and crashed his lips onto hers.

"HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP, UN!!!"

Neji and Tenten whipped around to see the entire group staring. Neji looked at Gaara, but the smaller boy ran off, leaving the forest.

"Well, you screwed this up." Hidan commented. Kazuku muttered 'Tactless' under his breath as Naruto ran off to find his best friend. Sasori cracked his knuckles.

"Hyuuga, you've got a 5-minute head start to run."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to kill you. Then Temari and Shikamaru are going to kill you. And if there's anything left, Kankurou and Kyuubi will kill it. You've got 4 minutes and 10 seconds left. I suggest that you start running."

"CRAP!"

* * *

And that's the way the cookie crumbles! Neji's going to have to work to stay alive! Hehehe! Bwahahaha! BYE-BYE!

Insane Teddy Bear


	9. Chapter 9

I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know that I've been away for awhile, but I have my reasons, and yes I will tell you them.

1.) I was honing my writing skills. I took a writing/publishing class, and a creative writing class. I also started to read stories that were getting lots of reviews, in order to check out their writing styles. Which brings me to number 2.

2.) I HATE MY FORMER WRITING STYLE! Oh. My. Gosh. I despise it. It's so rushed, and unpolished, and all of you deserve better. During my entire break, I was torn between deleting all of my current stories, revamping them, leaving them as is, or abandoning them. I decided to ask all of you.

3.) DEPRESSION IS A HORRIBLE MIND CONSUMING THING! I have a serious state of depression with cutting and everything, and re-reading my former writing style, and trying to collaborate it with my new one was just making everything worse.

I will continue. I just need to figure out how... and make a schedule. Le sigh. This one's a little angsty.

* * *

Chapter 9

The lake. It was quiet, serene. A perfect place where that loud-mouth Tenten and that two-timing Neji wouldn't go. If there was anything that girl hated besides Garra, it was quiet. Sighing as he sat against a tree, Garra pulled his legs to his chest and buried his head in between.

"Neji-Nii l-loves you."

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"Hinata? Why are you creeping around?"

"I-I'm n-not creeping. I was l-looking for you."

"Why?" Gaara threw a rock into the lake. "I'm sure Neji wants to introduce you to his new girlfriend."

"He loves you." Hinata stated firmly.

"I doubt someone that loves me would go around kissing his ex-slut."

"G-Garra!"

"What? It's not like it's not true."

"I know she's done some things..."

"Yeah, like rubbing it in your face about Sasuke and Naruto when she found out that you liked him." Garra stated. "And shoving you into that locker when you refused to go kiss Lee on a dare. And what about that time she found your diary and plastered copies of the pages all over the school, hmm?" Looking up Gaara saw tears forming in Hinata's eyes. "Crap. Hinata-"

"I remember that she did all of those things, Garra. I for gave her for it."

Garra snorted and smiled a bit. "You were always the 'too nice' one"

Hinata smiled as well. "And you were the one who told off the others for me. Even if it was Neji-Nii."

"He was being a douche."

"Garra!"

He chuckled. "Go and be happy for them. You know you want to."

Hinata turned and started to walk away. Pausing, she looked back at him. "I would still prefer it if it was the two of you."

"Not gonna happen."

She walked away after that.

"She's right you know."

"JESUS!"

"You're an atheist, little cousin."

"Why can't you people just appear like normal humans?!" Garra screamed. "And don't call me that."

"It's what you are. And despite my...'talk'... with Neji earlier, his cousin is right. You two balance each other out. Besides that, I didn't raise a quitter."

"You didn't raise me. Temari did."

"I like to think that I was a big influence. Don't ruin that."

"Whatever. And just _what_ exactly do you expect me to do?"

"Bury her. Sand style."

Garra smiled. "That's illegal, Sasori."

Sasori snorted. "Not if you don't let anyone find out."

"And if they find her body and manage to connect it back to me?"

"Then you deserve it for doing such a crappy job."

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Because I would bury the Hyuuga with her, and I don't think that you'd like that."

Garra stretched out his legs. "Right now, I wouldn't mind that too much."

Sasori chuckled. "Yeah. Right now. But later, when you're no longer mad, you'll regret it."

"Maybe, maybe not. OW!" Garra shouted as Sasori punched him in the back of the head.

"Don't get smart with me, brat."

"I'm already-OW!"

Sasori's eye twitched. "ANYway. There's someone here who wants to talk to ya. Get out here Hyuuga."

Garra turned to glare at the new figure emerging from the trees. "Neji."

"Garra. I can explain."

"That's what all cheaters say before the cheated on kills them."

"Umm... does that mean you're going to kill me?"

"Maybe. Start talking."

"Well..."

* * *

Aaaannnnnnnnd that's it! Sorry, I know it's short, but it's supposed to be a sample of how I'm writing. Let me know what you think. Is this writing style better? Worse? Or exactly the same. Don't be afraid to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I really need to know what you guys think. And yes, I still have the emails and ideas of the contest winners. Vote on what you guys think I should do with my stories. The options are in my author's note at the top.

Insane Teddy Bear


End file.
